the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Fredzilla
Fred (nicknamed Fredzilla) is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is a member of the superhero team Big Hero 6. The character appears in the 2014 animated film Big Hero 6, voiced by T. J. Miller. Publication history The character was created by Chris Claremont and David Nakayama and first appeared in Big Hero 6 #1 (September 2008). He along with Wasabi-No-Ginger were meant to serve as replacements for then current members Sunpyre and Ebon Samurai. Fictional character biography Nicknamed Fredzilla, it is revealed that he is descended from the Ainu, a group of indigenous people of Japan, and that he spent time growing up on a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Japan.Big Hero Six #5 (January 2009). Marvel Comics. Powers and abilities Fred can transform into a Godzilla-like Kaiju. In addition, he can manifest the aura of his Kaiju form that can only be seen from certain perspectives.Big Hero Six #2 (October 2008) In other media Film Lizard Guy (by Richardson Mole) |alias = Fredzilla |lbl21 = Full name |data21 = Frederick Frederickson IV }} Fred appears in the Walt Disney Animation Studios 2014 animated film Big Hero 6, voiced by T. J. Miller. In the film, he is depicted as a laid-back comic book fan who works as the mascot at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Speaking of Miller, co-director Chris Williams said "He's a real student of comedy. There are a lot of layers to his performance, so Fred ended up becoming a richer character than anyone expected." In much of the promotional materials, Fred initials his last name as "L.". Fred considers himself a "major science enthusiast" and is always asking his friends to build and design things that are outside the laws of probability. Fred has a blue dragon suit built for him by Hiro which allows him to leap great distances and shoot fire. During the movie Fred's friends learn that he is actually incredibly wealthy, and he provides the secret base (his huge house), financial support, and necessary training for them to become superheroes. In the post-credits scene, Fred accidentally opens a secret door in his home, in which he finds superhero costumes and equipment. Fred then finds out these belong to his father (voiced by Stan Lee and animated in his likeness), a retired superhero, when he unexpectedly returns from his vacation. As they embrace each other, he says that he and Fred have much to talk about. Television Fred appears in Big Hero 6: The Series, voiced by Brooks Wheelan. In the first episode, "Baymax Returns", Fred reveals his full name as Frederick Frederickson IV (retconning the promotional material). He pushes the team to continue crime fighting and he comes up with the name "Big Hero 6." Fred is shown to be very much aware of his own screw ups and in "Fred's Bro-Tillion" made every attempt to succeed in pleasing his mother who by the end accepts Fred's quirks. The nickname "Fredzilla" is uttered for the first time as he refers to himself as such starting in "The Impatient Patient". Despite being employed at SFIT, Fred does not have an access card like any of the students do. In the episode "Mini-Max", it is shown that Fred has an uncontrollable destructive side when no one is fighting crime with him, resulting in Hiro designing a "sidekick" (really a nanny of sorts) named Mini-Max. The episode reveals that he is arachnophobic to the point that he tenses up. However, it is also shown that he is capable of inducing contradictory postulation as he took out a defective defense system by inquiring what it meant for it to attack a threat when the threat could potentially be itself. Video games Fred makes an appearance along with the rest of Big Hero 6 in Kingdom Hearts III. References External links * Fredzilla at Marvel Wiki * Fredzilla at Comic Vine Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Fictional Ainu people Category:Fictional characters from Hokkaido Category:Fictional college students Category:Japanese superheroes Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Teenage characters in comics